Contact books are commonly used to store names and contact information of interested parties. Typically, a user creates a new contact book entry in a contact book by selecting a graphical user interface (GUI) button that invokes this task. The new contact book entry is presented by a computing device as a GUI with fields such as name, job title, company name, office number, home number, mobile number, email address, instant messaging address, and so on. Some contact books can also store a picture that is associated with the party listed in the contact book entry.